Merry Christmas
by ConstantSnow
Summary: Morgan gives Reid the Christmas he promised. Follow up to I Will Forever.


**Warnings: ** Slash. Strong Language. Adult Situations. Bad Humor. Alcohol Use. Mentions of Abuse.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds, it's related characters, themes, situations, nor do I make any money from this fic.

**Follow Up To:** '_I Will Forever'_

**Please Enjoy**

"Come on Pretty Boy. Wake up."

Reid yawned, and stretched out like a cat, before opening his eyes, and letting a large sleepy smile spread across his face as he saw Morgan leaning over him.

"Hey." Reid whispered.

Morgan pressed a kiss to his lips. "Good nap?" He asked.

"MmHmm." Reid stretched his arms over his head. He was still weak, he'd only just been allowed to leave the hospital last month, having woken from his coma four months ago.

Parker had been sentence to forty years without parol just a few weeks before, for attempted murder, assaulting a federal agent, assault with a deadly weapon, drug possession, and several other crimes. Morgan hadn't even stayed in the court room after he heard the guilty verdict. He just stood with a smile on his face and headed home with his arm comfortingly wrapped around Reid's shoulders.

"Are you hungry?" Morgan asked sitting on the edge of the bed. Reid was slow to wake, it took his mind and body a few minutes to become active, a side affect of the coma.

"Not really, but I'd like some of those cookies your mom sent you." Reid answered and Morgan chuckled.

"You already ate half of them. I'm gonna have to call my momma and tell her I need her to send more. They'll be gone before Christmas even gets here." Morgan said brushing Reid's hair from his face as he finally sat up.

"Your mom likes me, she'll send more cookies." Reid said, his eyes closed, and a smile on his face as he leaned against Morgan's large warm hand. He scrunched his nose. "You smell like a pine tree."

"That's because I just hauled a seven foot pine tree into my living room." Morgan answered cockily.

"Why would you bring a tree into your house?" Reid asked.

"So we can decorate it." Morgan replied. Reid opened his eyes and looked up at Morgan with this hopeful childishness in his eyes.

"Do you mean...?"

"Yeah." Morgan said smiling.

"Really?" Reid's eyes grew bigger.

"Yeah."

"Thank you!" Reid wrapped thin arms around Morgan and hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome Pretty boy. The tree is gonna rest for a bit, but I've got lights and everything all set out in the living room so we can decorate it later." Morgan said pressing a kiss to Reid's cheek.

"I want to see!" Reid scrambled out of bed not even bothering to pull on a t-shirt or pants over his boxers, and rushed into the living room. Morgan smiled, thankful that most of the scars had started to lighten, that Reid's ribs weren't as visible as they'd been a month ago. Morgan followed Reid into the living room, his hands in his jean pockets. He leaned against the wall, watching Reid staring up at the huge tree.

"What do you think?" Morgan asked.

Reid turned to him, and smiled goofily. "It's wonderful Derek! The best Christmas tree I've ever seen! Better then the ones in the movies and on t.v.!"

"I had to flash my badge to get that tree." Morgan teased.

"Well we'll have to make all your hard work worth it." Reid said kneeling in front of the couch to look over the boxes of lights and tree decorations. "Do you think we'll have enough?" He asked looking up at Morgan who chuckled and leaned over the back of the couch.

"I made sure to get enough stuff to cover the tree, the living room, the back yard, the front yard, the kitchen, the bathroom, even the bedroom if you want." Morgan said, smiling as he watched Reid's eyes get bigger and bigger.

"I love you." Reid said.

Morgan leaned down, and pressed a quick soft kiss to Reid's lips. "I love you too Spencer."

"The blue lights are perfect for the tree." Reid said handing the boxes with the blue lights in them to Morgan, who set them in a pile by the tree. "These can go up in the kitchen..." Reid got onto his hands and knees and moved over to the pile of decorations that would be filling the kitchen, before flopping back ungracefully on his backside. "The multi-colored lights get to go to the front yard, and back yard."

Morgan dutifully set the packages aside where he was directed to. "This place is going to be more colorful then Garcia's when you're done." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"You said I could!" Reid protested.

"Never said I didn't like the idea." Morgan said smiling.

"Did you invite everyone over?" Reid asked brushing his hair back.

"Yea, even Frost like you asked." Morgan said leaning back against the couch. "They'll be over by five and we'll have dinner, play some cards, exchange gifts, then go home, to have their own Christmas fun." Morgan added with a wink.

Reid blushed and looked down at the box in his hands. "Thank you for doing this Derek." Reid muttered.

"I promised you we'd have a Christmas one year Spencer, and we're going to. No holding back." Morgan said.

Reid looked down. "You've already done so much though... I haven't gotten you anything... I-I don't really have anything left."

"Hey now." Morgan crawled over the boxes and bags to kneel in front of Reid. " None of that. No crying. It's almost Christmas, Santa's watching."

Reid laughed, and wiped his face quickly, then wrapped his arms around Morgan tightly.

"I don't want anything for Christmas except for you to have a perfect one." Morgan said lifting Reid's face. "I don't want any arguing about that, got it?"

Reid nodded slowly.

"Good. Now we've only got three days to get this all set up and perfect. Up for it?" Morgan asked.

Reid nodded more enthusiastically this time, and Morgan grinned.

"Good."

"Holy crap.... It looks like an elf threw up in here!" Garcia said. "I love it!"

Morgan looked at her strangely. "It was all Spencer." He said accepting her hug. Garcia was still looking around dazed. Kevin standing behind her, holding several bags.

"Where is boy wonder?" Garcia asked.

"He's taking a nap." Morgan said. "I promised him that I'd wake him once everyone got here."

"We're first?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. Make yourself at home." Morgan said, taking the presents from Kevin and tucking them under the tree along with the gifts he'd already set under it for Reid.

"Wow, that's a mighty fine tree." Garcia said. Morgan smiled smugly, damn right it was a good tree.

Once everyone was there, Morgan went into the bedroom, and knelt over Reid, and woke him with a kiss.

"What is it?" Reid asked tiredly.

"Everyone's here." Morgan said. He smiled as he watched Reid's nose scrunch up as he tried to wake up quickly. Morgan pressed another kiss to his slack lips.

Reid finally sat up and ran his fingers through his hair a few times to flatten it down a bit before standing and straightening his clothes. Morgan smirked. Reid was wearing a red and green striped long sleeve shirt with a hood, black slacks, and mismatched Christmas themed socks. Morgan stood and wrapped his arms around Reid's thin waist, and pressed a quick kiss to Reid's lips, then another to each cheek.

"I love you Pretty Boy." Morgan said quietly.

Reid reached up and rested his hands carefully on the sides of Morgan's neck. "I love you too Derek." Reid pressed his lips against Morgan's firmly.

"Alright, we've got a Christmas party to take care of. We can unwrap each other later."

After everyone ate dinner (which Morgan and Reid had been struggling to make, which meant dozens of calls to Derek's mother) and gifts were exchanged, Garcia forced everyone to sing karaoke: the Christmas addition. Except for Hotch, who glared half heartedly, before his son Jack took his turn, and sang a rather cute version of Jingle Bells.

They all played several games of cards, most of which Reid managed to win, although Rossi and Jj managed to win a few hands from him. Morgan was proud of winning the two games he had, although he was pretty sure that Reid let him win, which Morgan was never going to admit.

Then finally everyone left, with long good-byes and a few tears from a slightly drunk Garcia. The house was silent again.

Reid smiled sweetly at Morgan who was currently shoving wrapping paper into the garbage.

"What are you thinking Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked.

"I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus underneath the mistletoe last night." Reid sang and Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded innocently and Morgan smirked. "Well, I'm just gonna have to show Santa who boss around here." Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid tightly and pressed him up against the wall. Reid pressed his lips against Morgan's and moaned when Morgan kissed him back heatedly.

They didn't even go into the bedroom. They fell together on the ground, Morgan breaking the fall, and laying Reid down carefully, pressing kisses to the exposed skin where he could, his hands eagerly removing Reid's clothes, socks first, shirt second, then pants, finally boxers. Morgan spent his time worshiping long pale legs, sucking on Reid's jutting hip bones, pushing his shirt up and finally off. Reid moaned softly, clutching Morgan's shoulders tightly. Morgan peppered Reid's chest with kisses, nips and sucks before taking the younger's lips and kissed him passionately but slowly, resting himself on his forearms on either side of Reid's head, his hands gripping Reid's hair lightly.

Reid struggled to undo Morgan's belt without breaking the kiss, his fingers were shaking when he got it, the button and zipper undone. Reid pushed Morgan's pants and boxers down just enough to feel his cock spring out, and brush against his wrist.

Morgan groaned and pulled his mouth away, although Reid tried to follow him. "Calm down Pretty Boy." Morgan said resting back on his knees.

Reid looked up at him with glazed eyes. He swallowed thickly and moaned when Derek unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled it off. With the dim lighting of the Christmas lights Derek looked stunning, there were shadows making his muscles look even more defined then they already were. Reid sat up, and pressed his kiss swollen lips against Morgan's chest, and began running his tongue over the dark skin. Morgan put a hand on the back of Reid's head, and moaned loudly when Reid sucked on one of his nipples. He looked down when he felt Reid's lips twitch into a smile. Reid was looking up at him.

"Sensitive?" Reid whispered and blew over Morgan's nipple, and Morgan shivered slightly.

"Don't tell." Morgan whispered back, then closed his eyes with a groan when Reid sucked harshly on his other nipple. Morgan reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube then pushed Reid onto his back again, and leaned down to kiss him again.

Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan's shoulders, and bent his knees, spreading his legs when he felt slick fingers slid between them. He moaned and whimpered when Morgan prepared him. It had been two years since he'd had sex, it was all new to him again.

Morgan struggled to control himself as he started to push into Reid. The younger wouldn't stop twisting and turning under him. Reid's lips were pressed close to Morgan's ear, and soft sounds and hot breath kept rolling over his neck and shoulder. Morgan groaned and sucked on Reid's neck until he felt Reid's thighs around him stop shaking, then he started moving. His arms threatened to give out on him, as he held himself up on them.

Soon Reid was pushing back against him, begging for more, remembering just how to move, when to move opposite Morgan, when to move with him. It was pushing Morgan over the edge to quickly, he wanted it to be longer, but he could feel Reid struggling to keep going, his stomach twitching agianst his, his breath hitching repeatedly, and the moans he'd been letting out, were almost silent, but his mouth was still open as if trying to make noise. Morgan reached between their bodies, and took Reid's cock into his hand, and pumped it in time with his own thrusts, a new wave of sounds and movement came from Reid.

Morgan could tell how desperate he was for completion, he was fighting his own body. Reid was clinging to him tightly, crying his name and asking to come together.... together... together. Morgan thrust harshly and pressed his lips against Reid's, they kissed messily, hungrily. Reid's back arched and he cried out, warm wet cum splashed onto his stomach and Morgan's hand. He clenched almost painfully around Morgan's cock, ripping an orgasm from him.

"..Spencer...!" Morgan cried out, his back bowing, he pushing himself in as deeply as he could spilling himself into Reid, marking him.

"D-Derek." Reid whispered, his body going limp against the floor, his arms dropping over his head. His thin chest heaving, his muscles trembling. Morgan looked down at him, then kissed him softly, laying carefully on him.

"I love you Spencer." Morgan whispered.

"I love you too Derek." Reid replied tiredly, his eyes closed.

Morgan smiled softly, and moved both of them until Reid was curled up with his back against Morgan's chest, using one of Morgan's arms as a pillow. Morgan kissed Reid's shoulders.

They fell asleep in front of the Christmas tree.

**Fin**

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it!

Please Review!


End file.
